


Priority

by sinofwriting



Category: Smosh
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-19 08:21:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinofwriting/pseuds/sinofwriting
Summary: "Give me a year."
Relationships: Damien Haas/Reader
Kudos: 26





	Priority

Damien pressed his lips together as they pulled away from each other. She sends him a sorry look before answering her ringing phone. Despite being irritated at being interrupted again, he tunes out after he hears her say hello, eyes focusing in on the ceiling. 

A touch to the arm, draws him back to her. “I’m sorry.”  
He smiles at her, “It’s fine. Annoying, but fine.”  
She sighs, frowning. “It isn’t though. Every date we have now, gets interrupted because of me.”  
He grabs her hand, already knowing where her mind is going. “Hey, there was a period of time where we didn’t even see each other because of my work, I can forgive a few dates getting ruined because you are finally taking off.”  
“But how long? How many dates?” She moves her hand back to her own lap. “I’m only getting busier. If we aren’t on a date and getting interrupted, I’m rescheduling.”  
“I’m not your first priority at the moment, Y/N. I know that and I’m okay with that. I don’t need to be your first priority, and just because we are in a relationship and have been for a few years doesn’t mean I need to be. You and your career needs to be first at the moment and I understand, because two years ago, I did this too. The same thing happened but the roles were reversed.”  
She smiles sadly, “I know, but this feels different.” 

It’s quiet between the couple for the rest of the night. Damien had tried to start up a conversation a few times, but everytime had been met by a brick wall. It’s also silent the next morning, until she breaks it. 

“Give me a year.”  
He looks up from his phone, trying to process the request. “Like a break?”  
She shakes her head, laughing. “No, I mean a year to focus on my career. I want to be with you and I don’t want to break up or go on a break. But, I do want to take a step back in a way, kind of like what happened two years ago.”  
He places his phone face down on the coffee table, giving her his full attention. “What did you want to do?”  
“Date night once a month, instead of every week? Maybe cut back on sleepovers for awhile too, that way we can avoid time together getting interrupted.”  
“This sounds a lot better than what we had two years ago.”  
“Two years ago we thought that not seeing each other at all would be better.”


End file.
